


Blindsided

by Momus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Fingering, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Rimming, Threesome, ahego, stuck-in-the-wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: A simple date in the park turns into something much more erotic.





	Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUCH A GUILTY PLEASURE TO WRITE.  
> The art was done as part of a commission-swap and the artist wishes to be anonymous.
> 
> Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed reading!! Thank you! <3

Hinata had been waiting for this day all week. He woke up too early, which means Kageyama did, too, since Hinata was texting him non-stop to wake up because today was their special park date.

There wasn't actually anything different about it -- it was another day at the park playing volleyball, like they always did, but now they were _dating_. Hinata spent all evening thinking about it; Kageyama did, too, but to him every day with Hinata was worth remembering. This wasn't even their first date, or their second; but, every little reminder of their newfound relationship status left Hinata buzzing.

The sun was out without a cloud in the sky, so the park was considerably busy today. It seems any open space was taken up by kite-flyers or families picnicing. Deeper into the park, the pair managed to find a secluded spot -- there was an old concrete wall that separated the border of the park from a sidetrail that lead into the streets. The spot they picked had construction supplies set-up, meaning the wall was probably going to be taken down this week, but thanks to it there was no one else around them.

"Okay! I'm going to hit this one hard so get ready!" Kageyama called out from across their secluded area in the park.

Hinata nodded and spread his feet out, arms out at the ready for the receive. "Show me what you got!"

Their competitive spirits ignited at the taunting words and Kageyama rolled his shoulders back as he prepared. Then, he threw the ball up as high as he could, jumping to meet it in the air before slamming it towards Hinata with the palm of his hand. Hinata was ready for it -- he saw it barreling towards him at a frightening speed, but his stance never wavered. The flat of his forearms met the ball and --

It was off. The ball hit and Hinata fell back from the impact as the ball torpedoed sideways and over the concrete wall.

"What the hell was that! You said you were ready!" Kageyama said angrily as he stomped over.

Hinata clambored to his feet and threw his fists down at his sides defensively. "I was! You just hit it too hard!"

Together they ran over to the concrete wall, realziing it was too tall for either of them to climb over. Looking sideways down the long stretch, the end wasn't in sight; maybe practicing receives next to a tall wall wasn't the best idea.

"Fuck." Kageyama uttered.

For whatever reason, Hinata felt guilty that their fun was over because of his horrible receive, even if it wasn't really his fault. He desperately searched for a way to remedy the situation when suddenly a strong gust of wind revealed his winning ticket -- behind the off-white canvas covering the construction supplies was a crumbling hole in the middle of the wall.

"Wait! I see something!"

He ran over to the wall and Kageyama followed. While Hinata dashed behind the canvas, Kageyama approached it more carefully, moving the covering out of the way and ducking his head just in case something was looming over them. Sure enough, there was a small hole that peeked through to the other side. As Hinata peered through it, he could see their beloved volleyball waiting patiently by a group of shrubs on the other side.

"I see the ball! I think I can crawl through his hole and get it."

"What are you waiting for then? Hurry up!"

Hinata brushed off Kageyama's brash tone like he always did and snuck his lithe arms through the hole first. It was tight and he winced as they scraped along the rough concrete, but he could make it through. His head went through next, then his shoulders -- his feet kicked against the dirt behind him, but he couldn't seem to get his shoulders past and when he pushed, the concrete squeezed against them.

"Kageyama! I can't -- ow!"

From behind, Kageyama pushed against Hinata's rear and he popped through, scraping his skin in the process. It stung, but at least he was through -- his ribs just barely squeezed past and he was suddenly worried he _might_ be a bit too big for this. If he could just get his waist and hips through...

"Oh. Crap."

His hips were too big. No matter how he twisted or writhed, he couldn't get his hips through without some craggly rock jabbing into him painfully. After a few minutes, he gave up and started backing out, only to realize that same rock was now stabbing underneath his ribs.

"Ow! Kageyama! I'm stuck!!"

"What do you mean you're stuck?! Just back out!"

"I can't! It hurts! The rock is digging under my ribs!! Kageyama, help me!"

HInata was starting to panic. His breaths were coming faster and faster, but the more he struggled against the wall, the more painful it became. He could feel Kageyama gripping his calves and pulling hard on them, but when a rather sharp peice of the wall actually broke into his skin he screamed for him to stop. He could feel his eyes welling up with tears.

"This isn't working! Get help!" He cried fearfully.

"It's okay! You're fine, Hinata. Take some breaths. I'm here."

Kageyama's voice was muffled slightly from the thickness of the wall, but Hinata obeyed and tried to calm himself down. _Breathe in...and out. In...and out. Just like coach taught you._

Within a couple minutes, his breathing had calmed, as did his mind, and he wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"Okay. I'm calm. Help me get out!"

...

"Kageyama? Are you still there?"

...

Again, nothing. His heart was starting to race again.

"This isn't funny! Help me!"

Then, he felt his fingers touch the inside of his thigh. His breath hitched from the hot touch as it trailed up into his running shorts; a second set of fingers touched his other thigh and copied the original set's movement until two hands were cupping his ass and squeezing the taught flesh.

"Ah! K-Kageyama? I-Is that you?!"

"Yeah, it's me. Now shut up or someone will find us!"

"What?! No, you need to stop -- ah!"

A harsh cold hit his flesh as his shorts were forcefully removed and pulled down his legs. He was completely exposed. Kageyama's hands squeezed his ass even harder and Hinata had to supress a painful moan. He gasped when his thumbs stroked over the crack as if planning something sinister.

He only showed himself to Kageyama once before, but it was horribly embarrassing. They were alone at Hinata's house, secluded in the privacy of his room and watching nothing other than volleyball, but somehow the very idea of them being alone had Kageyama's gears turning. His touches started out innocent, with some hand-holding and soft strokes of his arm, but before he knew it he was commanding Hinata to show him his ass.

_"Just once. I won't touch. I've always wanted to see it. Please, Hinata?"_

Kageyama kept his promise of no touching, but maybe that very incident is what lead him to this. He was so rough with how he handled Hinata, gripping his ass and giving it light smacks. Hinata could barely keep himself upright and as his embarrassment reached unforseen heights, he found himself constantly scanning the area around him for signs of life. Luckily, he was hidden behind a row of dense shrubs. Perhaps they had been planted to hide the ugliness of the wall, but he could still hear the sound of traffic not too far away, meaning the trail on the other side of the shrubs was easily accessible.

"K-Kageyama...you have to stop." He said it so quietly he wasn't even sure Kageyama heard him. "We're going to get caught!"

Maybe that idea excited Kageyama because before he knew it, there was something wet pressing against his cheek. Hinata gasped in shock and it took a moment to register it was Kageyama's lips and tongue. He could feel Kageyama sucking back on his flesh, leaving a deep and painful hickey that would take days to disappear. Then, his cheeks were spread open and a hot rush of air hit his taught hole.

"No way! No way! Stop! It's gross!"

He had been sweating just moments ago! Why would Kageyama want to do something so disgusting?! Hinata wriggled his hips in an attempt to free himself from Kageyama's grip, but it was useless -- within seconds, that same wetness from before was now pressing against his hole and Hinata's breath left him all at once.

The very thought of Kageyama's mouth on his asshole was mortifying, yet here he was, stuck in some stupid concrete wall with his rear end completely exposed to his _boyfriend_ , who was now probably on his knees and sticking his tongue inside somewhere that was absolutely _filthy_. He didn't even know Kageyama was in to this sort of thing!

And yet...it felt...good?

When the shock of it wore off, the warmth of Kageyama's slick tongue was welcome. His legs went lax, giving in to Kageyama's needy embrace as his tongue flicked at his entrance experimentally. Soon after, he could feel the very tip of it push past the ring of muscle and Hinata groaned to himself as his body shook.

"Kage...yama...this is w-weird."

Why did he even bother saying it? He wasn't speaking loud enough for him to hear and even if he did, Kageyama wouldn't stop. If the past year taught him anything it's that when Kageyama wanted something, he got it. His tongue inched deeper inside until his lips were suctioned against his hole and Hinata clawed at the dirt. He was panting hard at this point, his tongue hanging out of his mouth like an overheated dog. But then, just when he thought it couldn't get _better_ , Kageyama's strong fingers found their way inside, sliding in next to his tongue and hitting parts deep inside that Hinata never even knew of. As they slid and prodded, they hit a rather touchy spot inside and Hinata's palms slammed against the cold wall.

"Hngh!! Kageyama!!"

  
  


That time, Kageyama heard him. His fingers focused on that spot, hitting it again and again until Hinata's knees were trembling and his mind went blank with pleasure. His hips bucked uncontrollably, his nerves igniting each time and making his muscles twitch in Kageyama's hands -- he was feeling so insanely good, he didn't even see his orgasm coming.

"Oh god -- oh god! Kage -- mm!!!"

His hand flew to cover his mouth as he moaned through his orgasm. His ass tightened around Kageyama's fingers and he could only picture the mess he was making on the wall as bursts of cum shot out from his tip. Only a few seconds passed before his euphoria faded into a hot afterglow, then a few seconds more as the reality of what just transpired hit him. He was still stuck in the concrete wall, now with his ass wet and slimy from Kageyama's tongue that was prodding at his hole just moments ago; his cheeks were burning from his lust and he could imagine how wrecked he must look to passersby. He was just thankful the worst of the situation was finally over.

Or...so he thought.

Though Kageyama's mouth had finished its assault, it seemed there was something harder now poking at his loosened entrance and Hinata's eyes went wide.

"Kageyama! You can't! Not here!"

Hinata had no issue with sex; in fact, he had spent many nights masturbating to the thought of being fucked by his rival and lover, but he never imagined his first time would be in a park. He wanted it to be intimate, something for the two of them to enjoy and remember forever -- he was a hopeless romantic that way.

"Please! Not here! If you get me out, we can do back to my place and -- ahh! Ahhh!!"

His fingertips pressed hard into the concrete as his boyfriend's cock pushed inside at a slow, agonizing pace. Even with the stretching and exubiant amount of saliva, it still burned as his muscles were stretched to their limits. His breaths came short and broken -- each one more laboured than the last until Kageyama's hard cock was finally inside him all the way. He twitched and jerked about as he grew accustomed to the foreign body inside him, but once he settled down he found his faded heat to be bubbling up again.

Slowly, Kageyama pulled back with his hands holding on to Hinata's slender hips; when just the head was left inside, he pushed back in at an steady pace and Hinata's eyes crossed from the sudden fullness he felt.

"Ka--Kageyama! It's...it's--! Mmm!"

He couldn't believe he was actually enjoying having something shoved in his ass, but as Kageyama grew more confident in his movements and maintained a steady pace, Hinata wished he could break down this wall and embrace his lover with all he had, begging him not to stop and to fill him up to his fullest. He was finally starting to relax and tried to picture the face Kageyama was making right now, balls-deep in Hinata's hole and staring down at him, watching as every inch disappeared inside. Was Kageyama breathing as hard as he was? Was he sweating? Did his tongue hang out lewdly like his did, or was he clenching his teeth and curling his upper lip like he did when he was determined? If only there was a sure way to know.

"Hinata? Is that you?"

Hinata's heart stopped and his head flicked up -- he knew that voice. He nervously looked to the trail, keeping as still as possible; he could see Tanaka peeking over the thick shrubbery and staring right at him curiously.

_No, no, no! Get out of here! Please don't come here!_

"What are you doing?" He asked as he pushed past the foliage easily. Hinata was on the verge of tears as he stepped closer and hadn't noticed that Kageyama had stopped as well.

"Uh, I'm -- I'm stuck." His voice cracked as he spoke. "I was trying to get my volleyball."

Tanaka stared down at him with a raised brow -- he was wearing plain jeans that hung low on his hips and a graphic t-shirt with his Karasuno jacket overtop. Under his gaze, Hinata could feel droplets of sweat trickle down his temple.

Then, Tanaka broke into a wide grin and laughed obnoxiously at Hinata's expense.

"I can't believe it! My poor kouhai got himself trapped!"

Hinata nervously laughed with him. "Y-yeah, pretty stupid of me."

"Ah it's fine, your amazing senpai is here to save you. I'll get you out."

"NO! Don't touch me!" Hinata yelled a bit too loudly. Tanaka paused just as he was about to grab Hinata by the shoulders.

"Don't be stubborn. Let me help!" He reached for him again but this time, Hinata swatted at his hands.

"I'm fine! Just go, I'll get myself ou -- OOUUT!"

He nearly squeaked when he spoke, earning a questioning glance from Tanaka. Of all the things to do this very moment, he could feel Kageyama pushing back into his ass.

"Hinata, what's happening?"

Hinata shot a worried look up to Tanaka who towered over him. "Nothing, I'm fin -- oh fuh -- mm!"

His eyes were wide open -- he actually _moaned_ in front of Tanaka, the kind of moan that can't possibly be mistaken for anything else. Tanaka stepped back and Hinata dropped his face to the ground as he drowned in his shame.

"Hinata...is someone...behind that wall?"

He could feel fresh tears forming in his eyes and he fought hard to keep them back; behind, Kageyama was thrusting harder into him, to the point it was nearly impossible to keep his body still no matter how hard he pressed his hands against the wall. If he was going to speak, he had no choice but to do it now, yet he couldn't find the strength to voice his words. He frantically looked around him for some sort of escape he hadn't seen before when suddenly, he saw it -- Tanaka's bulging erection.

"T-Tanaka-san...y-you're--" his hand clasped over his mouth before he let out another dreadful moan of pleasure.

Tanaka's eyes darted sideways and he adjusted his stance to try and hide his hard-on.

"W-well yeah. It's tough not to be when you're here, stuck in a wall and m -- moaning."

"Ah...T-Tanaka-san..."

He didn't know why he called out to Tanaka, maybe because he was a familiar face, or maybe because...Hinata actually wanted him?

"Hi-Hinata...can I...umm..." Tanaka fidgeted on the spot and Hinata swore he saw his cock grow even bigger. He wondered what it looked like, what it would feel like in his hands, what it would...taste like. A sudden thirst overcame him and he swallowed hard before gazing up to Tanaka lustfully.

"Tanaka-senpai, come here." He whispered while reaching out with one hand.

Tanaka, nearly frozen in place, nodded in affirmation and stiffly stepped closer. He let Hinata do all the work of unzipping his jeans; every second, they would look at each other for signs of consent, silently asking the other if this was really okay, until Tanaka's thick erection jumped out from his briefs as Hinata hesitantly ushered them down.

"Whoa..." he uttered and swallowed again. His throat was now dry and his lips felt cracked. Behind, Kageyama had slowed down and started pumping Hinata steadily; the rush of pleasure that coursed through him was the last push he needed.

He licked his lips with what little saliva he had and darted his tongue out. Tanaka's dick was like fire in his palm, but so silky soft to the touch; as he neared, the smell of his sweaty musk hit his nose and Hinata found himself inhaling deeper to experience the full scent of it. The moment his tongue hit the salty glans, he was hooked.

"Haah--Hinata!"

Tanaka covered his mouth to muffle any further moans and looked around to ensure they were alone. Satisfied, he looked back down at Hinata who was now doing his very best to engulf the head of his cock into his wet mouth.

"Mmm...mmf!"

For something so slick and salty, he absolutely _loved_ how it felt in his mouth. Each time he bobbed his head forward he took a bit more of the hefty length into his mouth until it was pressing the back of his throat. He gagged abruptly and cast a worried glance up to Tanaka -- the boy was absolutely mesmerized.

In a rare moment of clarity, a pang of guilt hit Hinata deep in the pit of his stomach when he realized he was currently sucking back on someone else's dick while his boyfriend was busy taking his virginity. This wasn't right, he shouldn't be doing something like this; but, before he could take hold of the situation, a sharp pain racked his lower spine as Kageyama thrust into him hard.

"Ah!" He cried -- Kageyama was mad, he could tell from the sheer violence of his thrusts. Not only that, but his nails were digging into Hinata's skin as the force of his thrusts grew exponentially.

"Hinata? Are you okay?"

"I'm -- ngh! It hurts!"

His hands slapped against the wall as if trying to signal to Kageyama to stop, but the pain only multiplied when he began fucking him faster.

"Oh -- oh my god. Is -- is someone fucking you -- holy shit!"

Tanaka stumbled back upon realizing what he had forgotten and just when Hinata was sure this situation couldn't possibly get any worse, Kageyama went ahead and proved him wrong. He pulled out, much to Hinata's relief, and with a strong grip on his hips he started slowly turning Hinata's body.

"Wh-whoa! Wait, wait! Stop!"

Hinata panicked as he was manipulated within the sharp edges of the hole, wincing and crying out when they broke the surface of his skin through his shirt. He had no way of supporting himself as he was turned over and clawed at the wall for some sort of grip, only to panic even more when he was unable to find anything.

"Kageyama! Stop!"

"WHAT! Kageyama is on the other side? Holy fuck, holy fuck!"

Tanaka was too busy having a meltdown to even bother helping Hinata. By the time he was fully turned over, his torso had suffered multiple shallow lacerations that burned when the air hit them and he had to stretch backwards to prop himself on his hands. He could feel Kageyama lifting his legs to try and balance them both on his shoulders, but when that didn't work one was lowered to hip-level while the other remained held up.

"Kageyama! You ass!" Hinata yelled bitterly.

Before Hinata had time to adjust, Kageyama's cock was pushing inside him again, this time not so gently like before. Hinata clenched his jaw and winced through the burning pain of being entered dry.

Hinata released a painful breath he had been holding and slowly relaxed under Kageyama's touch. Even with a thick wall between them, they quickly fell into rhythm. Kageyama was even more confident now and thrust into Hinata with zero hesitation, and Hinata allowed himself to give in to the pleasure of having his ass filled with cock. The only problem now was keeping his mouth shut.

"Unh! Kageyama! Yes!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down, idiot!" Tanaka scolded. Hinata tried his very best to keep his noise to a minimum, but each time Kageyama hit his prostate deep inside, his voice would seep out until he was moaning aloud again.

"Hinata! Please!"

Tanaka begged him to stop; he even tried muffling his voice with his palm over his mouth, but even then the noise was too much. He stared at Hinata, desperately thinking of a way to shut him up and upon seeing his blissed-out expression, his cock throbbed. Hinata was completley lost in his pleasure; his head hung back on his shoulders with his honey-brown eyes rolled back and his mouth wide open as he panted. To Tanaka, there was only one solution.

He stood close to him with one hand gripping under his chin while the other grasped his bright orange hair; slowly, he pushed the head of his cock past Hinata's wet lips and Hinata gleefully accepted him.

Tanaka did his best to keep his cock from ploughing straight into Hinata's virgin throat, but at this angle it was a clear shot straight through and met no resistance, so by the time he stopped Hinata's throat was bulging with his thickness. Tanaka panicked when he noticed.

"Fuck! I'm sorry!"

He moved to pull out, but Hinata's hand shot out from the wall and gripped his jeans tightly. He never imagined enjoying oral sex, but somehow the way Tanaka's cock rubbed his cheeks and tongue had pleasure radiating down to his groin. Wtih each strained inhale through his nose, he could smell Tanaka's sweaty sac, but the smell only enhanced the salty taste.

"Are you sure this is okay?? It doesn't hurt?"

Hinata didn't have the strength to move, not when Kageyama was fervently stroking his leaking dick while ploughing his ass so fucking good. Instead, he tightened his throat around Tanaka and relished in the strained, pleasurable moan his senpai released.

"Hi--Hinata!"

Kageyama thrust even harder into Hinata, enough to make it hurt, and Hinata smiled around Tanaka's dick -- he was so mad and he loved it. He relaxed his entire body and allowed the two boys to use him as they wished, thrusting their cocks in-and-out of him and building his pleasure to its breaking point. His one hand dropped and fell to the ground while his other pushed against the wall for some sort of support, but otherwise he was completely limp and lithe, perfect for manipulating any way the boys wanted.

  
  


After a few minutes of this mindless fucking, he could feel Kageyama's thrusts becoming erratic and his strokes growing rushed as the seconds passed by. Hinata had long-forgotten where he was or the fact they could be discovered at any second, but even if he was aware it didn't matter because right now his cock was swelling in Kageyama's tight grip; the last few thrusts against his prostate was all it took to send him over the edge.

All his muscles clenched at once, from his throat right down to his toes, and his vision turned white as he ejaculated onto the wall for the second time that day. In his high, his could feel something hot pump into his ass and down his throat as moans echoed in his ears.

For just a moment, all three boys sat in silence, basking in their afterglow before gently pulling out of Hinata. His slim body was so lax now, he slipped out of the hole easily when Kageyama pulled on him. Tanaka, not knowing how Kageyama would react, hastily tucked himself away and pracically ran out of the area before Hinata was all the way out. On the other side, Kageyama was red-faced and sweaty, staring down at a completey blissed-out boy who's lips were still wet with Tanaka's cum. In his jealous rage, he grabbed Hinata by his fluffy orange hair and tilted his head up so they were face-to-face

"You fucking asshole. I heard everything!"

Hinata merely smiled while licking the last of the cum from his lips, the pushed himself up to meet Kageyama's lips with his own in a hot, steamy kiss, catching Kageyama completely off-guard.

"Can we go back to my place and do it again?"


End file.
